Just a Dreamer
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Aku selalu memimpikan banyak hal ketika bersamanya. Tapi kini aku sadar ini dunia nyata, dan mimpi hanya akan jadi mimpi selamanya./RnR please?


**Tittle: Just a dreamer**

**Disclimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, gaje, Full Ino POV, OOC, typo(s), abal, dan berbagai keanehan serta kekurangan lainnya.**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance & hurt/comfort -?-**

**A/N: Thiex menerima kritik, saran, pendapat, konkrit, masukan, flame atau sejenisnya. Tapi Thiex ga terima **_**flame karena pairing**_** lho .. So don't like, don't read.!**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

"Apa gara-gara Sai?" Aku merasakan diriku beku setiap nama itu disebutkan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika mendengar nama itu. Sebuah nama dari seorang pria yang sangat aku cintai sekaligus aku benci. Sai adalah kekasihku setidaknya hingga beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hei, apa sih yang terjadi? Cerita dong. Aku bingung nih kalau kamu nangis mulu." Lagi-lagi Sakura menuntut jawaban dariku. Aku sungguh tidak ingin menyusahkan sahabat terbaikku itu. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar merasakan lidahku yang kelu. Hatiku terlalu sesak untuk dapat menceritakan segalanya saat ini.

"Tuh kan pasti Sai yang bikin kamu kayak gini. Udah aku bilang berapa kali sih, kalo dari awal dia tu gak setia sampai akhir juga gak bakal setia!" Sakura terus mengomeli diriku yang bodoh ini. Memang seharusnya dari awal aku harus mempercayai Sakura bukan Sai. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak boleh dibutakan oleh wajah malaikat Sai. Seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa semua mimpi indah diriku bersama Sai hanya akan menjadi mimpi untuk selamanya. Seharusnya.

Aku merasakan mataku yang semakin memanas karena air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti sejak tadi. Lihat betapa bodohnya diriku kan? Menangisi seorang pria yang bahkan tak perduli pada diriku. Aku terus dan terus merutuki diriku yang sungguh tak berguna ini. Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghentikan semua perih yang aku rasakan. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali Sai lakukan padaku. Sudah berkali-kali dia menghianati diriku, dan dengan bodohnya berkali-kali juga aku memaafkannya.

Aku menyukai Sai apa adanya. Aku sudah meyukainya sejak aku pertama kali masuk ke SMA ini dan betapa beruntungnya aku saat Sai ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Kami menjalin hubungan sejak awal kelas 2 dan sekarang kami telah duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA. Aku selalu berfikir dengan hubungan kami yang sudah cukup lama ini akan semakin erat dan saling mengerti serta setia. Tapi aku salah, berkali-kali aku melihat Sai menggandeng tangan gadis lain. Berkali-kali dia menolak setiap aku mengajaknya jalan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Berkali-kali aku mendengar dari sahabat-sahabat yang perduli padaku tentang Sai yang menjalin hubugan dengan gadis lain. Tapi berkali-kali juga aku mencoba percaya padanya hingga kini aku sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Aku sadar aku sudah terlalu banyak berkhayal. Aku selalu memimpikan berjuta mimpi indah bersama Sai selamanya. Aku selalu mengibaratkan Sai sebagai pangeran tampan dengan kuda putihnya yang menjemput diriku yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Terkadang aku juga selalu mengaharapkan kisah cinta kami seperti film-film _Hollywood_ yang berakhir dengan _happy ending_. Tapi aku sadar ini dunia nyata, dan mimpi hanya akan jadi mimpi selamanya.

"Hei, ngapain lagi kamu disini? Gak puas bikin Ino nangis heh? Pergi dari sini!" Aku sedikit mendongakkan wajahku ketika aku mendengar Sakura meneriaki seseorang. Dengan pandangan yang berbayang karena air mata aku bisa melihat Sai berdiri dihadapanku.

"Maaf" Kata itu meluncur dari bibir manis Sai begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari Sakura. Dengan sedikit tambahan untukku dia menunjukkan wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat tanpa dosa itu dan sebuket mawar putih kesukaanku. Aku memang sangat menyukai Mawar putih. Menurutku Mawar putih merupakan lambang kesucian dan kesetiaan cinta. Sai tahu betul itu. Dia tahu aku akan luluh dengan semua itu seperti saat-saat sebelumnya.

"Lelah" Hanya kata itu dapat aku keluarkan dari bibirku. Aku bisa melihat wajah Sai dan Sakura yang kebingungan dengan maksud kata itu. Tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk diam menunggu kata-kataku selanjutnya. "Aku lelah selalu berharap bisa menjadi seorang putri yang akan membangun kerajaan yang damai bersama sang pangeran berkuda putih yang aku kira akan selalu aku cintai" Dengan terus terisak karena menahan tangis yang sedari tadi keluar tanpa bisa aku control, aku melanjutkan kalimatku dengan suaraku yang terdengar sangat parau.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" Aku semakin terisak mendengar suara khas pria itu memanggilku dengan begitu lembut. Berkali-kali aku mencoba terlihat tegar dihadapannya. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat betapa rapuhnya diriku tanpanya. Tapi aku sungguh tak sanggup. Begitu banyak kenangan manis antara kami. Begitu banyak hari yang aku lalui dengannya. Begitu banyak cinta yang aku berikan padanya. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak ingin jatuh dilubang yang sama berkali-kali. Aku tidak mau selalu menyusahkan Sakura yang selalu medukungku. Aku tidak mau tersakiti lagi. Aku sungguh ingin mengakhiri semua ini.

"Aku terlalu naif. Aku selalu tersesat begitu menatap matamu tanpa memberikan banyak kesempatan untuk diriku mencerna keseluruhan." Aku menarik nafas sejenak untuk mengisi paru-paruku yang sungguh terasa sesak sekaligus memberikan sedikit jeda agar aku bisa merangkai kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku selalu mengira kau menyayangiku seperti aku yang selalu menyayangimu. Aku selalu mengira kau merindukanku seperti aku yang selalu merindukanmu. Aku selalu mengira kau membutuhkanku seperti aku yang selau membutuhkanmu. Tapi kini aku tahu aku salah. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar merasakannya. Maafkan aku, tapi kau dan kuda putihmu itu sudah terlalu terlambat untuk membawaku. Aku yakin suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang akan menerimaku dengan lebih baik" Dengan susah payah aku mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat itu dari lidahkku yang semakin kaku.

Aku bisa mellihat tatapan tidak percaya dari seorang Sai. Sekilas aku bisa melihat sebuah kekecewaan tergambar dari wajahnya yang tampan. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia yang lebih dulu memulai semua ini. Dia yang lebih dulu menganggap gadis bodoh dihadapannya ini akan sangat mudah dibohongi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ayo Ino kita pergi" Suara lembut Sakura menghancurkan sedikit kecanggungan diantara kami. Dengan satu anggukan pasti aku berdiri dan berjalan menjauh bersama Sakura disampingku. Sekilas aku bisa melihat mawar putih di tangan Sai terjatuh diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang ikut terduduk di tanah. Aku benar-benar miris melihat kisah cinta kami yang dimulai dengan begitu indah dan ternyata berakhir dengan begini. Ingin sekali rasanya aku berlari memeluk Sai dan mengatakan aku memaafkannya. Tapi aku takkan melakukannya. Aku takkan sanggup begini lagi. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja besok dan aku akan menemukan pangeranku yang sesungguhnya suatu hari nanti. Aku sangat yakin itu.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sepertinya thiex kebanyakan dengarin lagu galau deh jadi tiap bikin fict selalu aja yang sedih-sedih. Tapi ya sudahlah. Mungkin ini kependekan ya? Thiex juga heran kenapa gak pernah bisa bikin fict yang panjang. But I really hope you like it..**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
